Heart Attack
by D.H.F. Anterior
Summary: Jamas dejaría a flote aquellos sentimientos que guardo desde mucho. Debía aguantar. No quería que de nuevo le dieran un ataque al corazón...


**Hiker: ¡MI CUMPLE AÑOS LLEGO BITCH! *Apunta al peli rojo.***

**Roy: Cállate haces mucho ruido…**

**Hiker: Bien, bien. Estoy feliz! (En lo que cabe)Y llovía en la mañana *O*.**

**Roy y Marth: Y este One-shot es para ti misma.**

**Hiker: Yes! **

**Advertencias: semi AU. (Sip, Artesano Urbano!) (¿?).**

**Disclaimer: Es la primera vez que hago el Disclaimer (Creo). Este fanfic ha sido hecho sin fines de lucro lo único que ha hecho es quemar los ojos de los espectadores. El anime le pertenece a Akira Amano (Una tira a mano). El trama es de mi perro (Okas! Okas!).**

**¿Por que estas haciendo esto?: Estaba viendo un Cover de unos músicos que le gustan a mi hermana. Heart Attack. Y el cover me hizo reflexionar… ¡Le quedaría a Hibari con una buena trama!  
**

**Roy: Pero tu no das buena trama. Pero solo tiene las dos primeras estrofas y el final. No es del todo un Song fic. Es como que basado.**

**Hiker: Uhum! **

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.**

"_Como un ataque al corazón."_

_En modo de defensa estoy. _

_No creo más en el amor._

_Si lo hago sé que soy…_

_Como un ataque al corazón._

_Nunca entregaría todo mi amor _

_Y a la chica correcta digo no _

_Puedo conseguir lo que quiera hoy _

_Si se tratara de ti nada tengo yo _

_Si fuera alguien mas _

_Y con el corazón herido _

_Podría jugar todo un partido de basquetbol._

Ya había sufrido una ves. ¿Quería acaso intentarlo de nuevo? Sus impulsos se dejaban llevar. Su cerebro no reaccionaba. Pero su corazón dolía… Y de nuevo no acepto.

"Disculpa, no fue mi intención."

Era típico de él hacer eso. Jamás le creería. Aquel otro azabache no sabía que al Guardián de la Nube le dolía. Hasta que lo voto.

Eso había sucedido 1 año antes. Ahora tenía 16. Juraba que no podría curar de nuevo un corazón herido. Por eso mismo rechazaba y rechazaba. ¿Cuántas veces ya lo había hecho? No lo sabía. Pero tras esa mascara de frialdad.

Quería a alguien quien entendiera su mismo sentimiento… ¿Quién? ¿Quién había sufrido tal humillación como lo había sufrido él?

Pero entonces lo conoció cuando llego. Aquel cabello rubio, aquellos ojos que no vio con mucho detalle. Y era claro que estaría jugando con fuego si se enamoraba de menudo idiota.

¿Dino Cavallone? Como si eso le pasara con un mafioso. Odiaba a las multitudes, por lo mismo odiaba a los mafiosos que siempre estaban en grupo, mayormente.

Asi que lo resumió todo a Odio puro.

Cuando salía siempre lo veía a él riendo con su típico "Kufufufu." No lo necesitaba pero sabía que comparados, él sentía que no era nada.

Pero lo entendió.

Si se siente nada. Ese idiota estaría ganando. Recordó eso… Entonces. Un candado sin llave se formó en su corazón. Jamás volvería a amar.

_Por ti, soy como una niña que hoy _

_Pide suplicando más de ti _

_Por ti, tu mano sostenerla _

_No soltarla nunca más._

Pero ya no podía soportar esa soledad. Nadie puede. Aunque muchos dijeran que las Nubes solo estorban al Sol. Tal vez tenía su razón. El anillo Vongola de la Nube era suyo.

Recordaba todavía que su tutor siempre le sonreía a él… Y a nadie más con esa sonrisa.

Bueno, siempre sonreía. Pero había diferencias. Sabía de sobra que la de su tutor hacia él era de esas típicas "Maestro-Alumno." Asi que recordó… Cuando en plena batalla sus manos se tocaron y en seguida la batalla se pauso.

Pero luego él se fue.

Como un recuerdo perdido.

Si se enamoraba aquel latido cardiaco sería letal para él y no lo soportaría. ¡Sería demasiado! Y sería un ataque que no podría parar del enemigo.

Sin embargo… Aunque no lo sepan. Hasta la persona más fría puede cambiar y armar una grieta del candado de fierro. Una sola grieta haría que se destruya y este inmune otra vez.

Y eso le paso.

Lágrimas que jamás mostró se acomodaban en sus ojos. Muy pequeñas. Pero se veía aquel líquido cristalizo resbalar por la mejilla.

Subió hasta arriba y se tiró allí. Se sentó y miro a su querido amigo fiel en su hombro piando con preocupación, intentado animarlo de nuevo.

Solo lloraba porque… Jamás obtendría la misma atención que el rubio le daba a su "Hermano." El jefe de los Vongola. Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Escondió su rostro entre sus brazos que se sostenía por las rodillas. Y volvió a derramar una lágrima más.

No sabía cómo le haces pero intuía que sospechas. Siempre sabes que sus ojos transmiten ¿Sentimientos más íntimos? No creía en esas tonterías. Cuando estaban juntos actuaba normal, pero todo lo delataba.

El oxígeno con solo respirarlo le lastima. Lástima mucho, intento no darle importancia.

Después de hacer un modo de meditación para sus pensamientos. Se levantó y se calmó. Lo olvidaría y todo quedaría en el pasado. Sería como un ayer.

Un ayer que le costaría olvidar. Pero sabía que lo veían. Miro arriba el de ojos disparejos lo miraba fijamente.

-¿Estás seguro?-

Su voz lo sacó de pensamientos pero seguía mirándolo.

-Será un ayer olvidado. No recordare más.-

Dicho esto se volteó y salió de allí bajando a la salida. Encontrándoselo a mitad de escaleras.

-¿Qué haces aquí Haneuma?-Quiso saber el menor.

-De hecho. Estaba buscándote.-De nuevo esa sonrisa…

Sonrisas estúpidas. Las odiaba.

-Lo siento. Tengo mejores cosas que atender.-Intento ser lo más cortes para que dejara que se valla.

Pero fue en vano. El mayor agarro su brazo acercándolo. ¿Se estaba dejando llevar? No podía… No podía caer en ese tonto juego de redes donde el terminaría perdiendo de nuevo.

-Kyoya… Tengo una pregunta.-

No, fue más una acción que una pregunta. ¿Qué quería lograr? Se separó, tenía que.

-Tranquilo. No habrá culpables.-

Dino miró como se iba. Lo había dejado escapar. Supongo que sería por la única razón de no decirle directamente.

-No significa que no te morderé hasta la muerte, Cavallone.-Advirtió.

El otro sonrió feliz y asintió. Tenía que hacer que ese candado con ahora cadenas se rompiera. Lo tenía que hacer.

Lo siguió con aquella boba sonrisa que lo caracterizaba. Hibari lo vio disimuladamente caminar atrás de él. Sonrió igual.

_¿Soy el único que sabrá acerca de lo verdadero? No… El sospecha._

Iba a terminar algún día esa relación muy distante. Pero no ahora.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV.**

**Hiker: Final Abierto bitch! *Apunta a Roy.***

**Roy: Quieres dejar de decirme asi?!**

**Hiker: Deja pienso...**

**Marth: Eh... -_-" algo va a pasar.**

**Hiker: Nah, me da flojera.**

**Roy: Hija de...**

**Flik-Demimama¿Porquedices?O.O!**


End file.
